I love you Jacob Black
by I'monteamedward
Summary: Renesmee is finally all grown up. She is completely in love with Jake but she thinks he doesn't love her back. Told from both POVs.
1. Shopping

Disclaimer: No soy Stephenie Meyer. (I am not Stephenie Meyer) Yeah. That's what they teach you in two years of Spanish.

Shopping

**Renesmee POV**

Finally. I was finally full grown. I knew who the man of my dreams was and he was standing right in front of me. His perfect lips, his perfect eyes, his perfect body…. But he wasn't mine. Of course, he wasn't anyone else's either but we were just friends. And that's all we would ever be. No amount of shameless hoping would change that.

"Hello? Earth to Nessie," a beautiful deep voice said.

"Hmmm?" I murmured dreamily. "Oh! I mean, uh… what do you want, Jacob?" _You_, I could imagine him saying it then sweeping me into his arms for a very passionate kiss.

"You're going shopping with Alice, remember?" he reminded me. I shot up in excitement. Being raised by Alice meant being raised by fashion. I needed some new winter clothes and a few bras. And some serious aunt-to-Nessie talking about boys.

"Nessie! Come on, we're going to be late!" Alice shouted from next to her shiny, yellow Porsche.

"There is no being late for shopping!" I shouted back though I really didn't need to.

"Not when you're with me, Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Get your sexy little butt out here!"

I rolled my eyes at Jacob and grabbed my new purse off the table sitting by the door. I gave him a quick hug and started out the door.

"Phone!" he said sticking it in my purse.

"Right, right," I muttered. "Bye Jake."

"Nessie," he said simply. I stared at him a little longer than necessary then hopped into the waiting car. Alice was at a hundred miles per hour within seconds. Unlike Grandpa Charlie, who seemed to get distressed at all the vampire's driving, I welcomed the speed. It was exhilarating.

"So," Alice began. I sighed. "You like Jacob, huh?"

"Way to ease into it, Alice," I grumbled morosely. "Besides, it's just not worth talking about. It's not like he'll ever love me back." My words grew choked at the end. I was in for an endless life of misery.

"Boys will surprise you sometimes. Maybe he's just not sure—," I cut her off.

"I just wish he'd imprint on me or something! It worked for Sam and Emily and look where they are! Twins on the way and they're still making out when they think nobody's looking," I thought of the couple and realization dawned on my face. "You know what? I hope he doesn't imprint on me. I bet he'll imprint on someone special and they'll get married and have kids and he'll-he'll forget all about me!" I started sobbing hysterically. Alice pulled over.

"Baby, look at me. Even a stupid mutt like Jacob could never forget about you. You're the sweetest girl I've ever met, you're gorgeous, and you've got brains. Now, who can beat that?" Alice rubbed my back soothingly, not caring that I was staining her brand new shirt.

I sighed miserably. Alice would soon tell everyone about my little meltdown.

"Nessie. I know exactly what we are going to do," she said in her Alice-commando voice.

I groaned. "What?"

"You are going to seduce Jacob." Well, that didn't sound too bad unless she was planning on getting… oh lord in heaven.

"No."

"Yes!" And with that we were driving to the local Victoria's Secret.

As we entered the store, I was as red as some of the lingerie.

"Oh, hush," she said as I started complaining. "Plenty of people your age come here." I didn't bother pointing out I was technically seven.

"Why are we getting this? It's not like he's going to see me in it!" I hissed.

"Yes, he will! I don't even need a vision to see this! You tell him to come over to the cottage and when he gets there you will conveniently be in the shower. You know he'll go to your bedroom to wait and when you come in wearing nothing but some sexy lingerie, all you have to do is look shocked that he picked your bedroom," she put on a scandalized face. I giggled. "of all places to meet you," she finished proudly.

"Then what? We fall into each others arms and start having sex?"

"Hey, what happens, happens," she said shrugging. I blushed furiously.

After about an hour of shopping, I felt seriously overheated so we left with a few new articles of clothing. The rest of the trip was pretty much the same as usual until we got to the swimsuit section of some ritzy store.

"You know," she said, eyeing the bikinis. "I think you need a swimsuit for La Push."

"Alright, let's go," I sighed. The pink and green swimsuit she had gotten me was almost as bad as the _very_ (emphasis on the very) revealing bra and thong.

When we got home, I immediately sniffed around for the familiar, woodsy scent of my Jacob.

"Hey, Ness," he said from behind me making me jump and turn around.

"Jacob!" I shouted excitedly and threw myself into his arms. I realized that his chest was bare and he was only in his sweats again. I sighed happily, breathing in his scent. I would know it from miles away.

**Jacob's POV**

I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, smelling the peaches scent that rolled off her in waves. I stroked her silky hair, curling it around my big fingers. I loved how excited she always was to see me. She let go of me and her hand accidentally (of course, though I would love to think otherwise) brushed softly against my chest. I held my breath savoring the moment.

"Hey, how about we go watch a movie at my place?" she asked, tilting her head to the side adorably.

"Sure," I responded calmly, though I knew it probably should have been shaking.

"Come in a few minutes, okay? I have something to show you." Then she took off, heading for the little house deep in the woods.

I sighed deeply. I felt empty without her comforting presence. Would I ever get over loving her? No, never.

**RPOV**

I was suddenly feeling excited. I was still coming down from my high of touching, actually touching, Jacob's chest. He probably thought it was an accident. I giggled to myself. It was a good thing everyone was out. Dad finally trusted Jacob enough to be alone with me. I didn't really know why he had not let him be alone with me in the first place. Jacob would never hurt me. Actually, come to think of it, I probably needed a chaperone now more than ever.

I was tired of waiting for Alice's plan to come true. I was going to do it myself. Jake was so clueless he probably would think that I was actually just asking him as a friend. Of course, who knew if he would like what he saw.


	2. What just happened here?

Disclaimer: Yeah you know the drill. Not SM and whatnot.

What just happened here?

**RPOV**

I tugged at the black bra and matching thong I now wore. They looked just as good as they did in the store. I played with my hair, trying to do something sexy with it. I failed miserably. The curls were the same as they had been when I was just a one year old. Jacob has seen me with them for seven years. And they had little to no sex appeal whatsoever. I sighed and waited for him to come knocking.

And then he did. "Nessie? What did you want to show me?"

"Jacob… as you know, I am a girl," I said stupidly.

"Well, damn! I never would've known!" he exclaimed. I laughed.

"And I kind of need a guy's opinion on this… would you come in?" I asked sweetly.

He opened the door.

**JPOV**

Holy shit. I felt my mouth pop open at the sight of my Renesmee standing there in something from Victoria's Secret. The bra was obviously a push up and… she was just standing there… in a…thong. I just wanted to throw her against the wall and kiss her and do so many other things that Edward would make me scream for.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked innocently.

"Me?" I squeaked, still staring at her. _Don't look down. Do NOT look down. Wow... look at those legs…. I said DO NOT LOOK DOWN!_ I mentally screamed at myself.

But she looked like a freaking goddess. Her beautiful curls went swinging with every step she took. Her eyes reflected in the sunlight perfectly making her look like one of those anime characters. I drank in her beauty like I was a man dying of thirst.

"Yes, you, silly!" she said laughing.

"I…uh… think… I mean… uh, um… wow," I finally sighed. She smiled at me, looking strangely smug about something. Then she looked like she wanted to tell me something.

"Thanks, Jake," she murmured then gave me a big hug. I felt her soft body fit exactly right against mine. I froze though because of the pleasure that ripped through my body at her simple hug. "Jake, I need to tell you something." And then suddenly I had a big problem with… you know… _down there._

"I have to go," I said urgently, extricating myself from her warm arms. I had to go before any other _problems _occured. She looked very hurt for a moment and closed her eyes. Her face crumbled and I had no idea why.

"Nessie? What's wrong?" I asked. I was so confused.

"Nothing. Just go if you need to go, Jacob." Her pain was evident in her voice.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," I demanded.

Her eyes flashed. "You're the problem! Now get out of my house!" she almost shouted. But I knew she wasn't angry at me. She was very upset and I had to know what was going on.

"Jake, it's not your fault," her voice was quiet again. "Please… just go. I need to be alone."

I walked slowly from the room. I had no idea what had just happened. But I certainly intended to find out.

**RPOV**

I managed not to fall apart until after Jacob left the room. I knew he could probably hear me and that he was just out of hearing range. But at the moment, I didn't care. He knew I was going to try and tell him that I was in love with him. So he tried to leave before I said anything. I knew it. I knew he would never love stupid me. He just thought I was some lovesick teenager. He thought I was just like those girls who drooled over him when we went out for dinner. I wanted to hate him for ripping my heart into pieces, I really did. But I just couldn't. I loved him too much. That's when I began to cry. And sob. I trashed my room and threw off the stupid bra. I grabbed my pajamas but even they looked too put together for what I was feeling. I grabbed an over sized concert t-shirt that Jacob had gotten for me for my birthday. He knew Radiohead was my favorite band. I also took a pair of sweats that Jacob always left here and ran back to the main house. I could hear Jacob's heart beating somewhere close.

"I know you're here! Just leave me alone! Please…." I begged. I ran into the house before he could answer. I grabbed a pint of Ben and Jerry's from the freezer and planted my butt on the couch to watch bad soap operas. I was so glad ice cream was one of the few foods that I actually liked. And I knew the whole ice cream and soap operas thing was cheesy but they made you feel better about your own sucky life.

The tears were still rolling down my face. The uncomfortable look on Jacob's face was burned into my mind. I would never forget it.

After watching quite a few late night soaps, I fell asleep on the couch. When I woke up, my mind registered that I was very, very warm. I eased myself out of Jacob's arms and sat on the far end of the couch waiting for him to wake up. He usually woke up a few minutes after I did.

**JPOV**

I was pretty sure I woke up about three seconds after Nessie did. But when I finally managed to lift my eyelids she wasn't there. But she had left a note.

_Jacob_

_We really need to talk. I'll meet you in La Push at the beach. _

_Always yours,_

_Nessie_

Always yours? She never signed a note like that. I jumped a little at the thought of what it would possibly mean. And I was tired of pretending that I didn't like her. I was telling her that I had imprinted on her when she was just a baby. I was telling her that I loved her.

**REVIEW!!!! Please… do it for me! I could really use some constructive criticism right now. But nice and friendly reviews are appreciated too.**


	3. Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nobody.

Misunderstanding

**RPOV**

I ran down to First Beach, glad I was almost as fast as a normal vampire. The wind whipped my hip length hair, tangling it. I cursed internally. I was stupid, I was running to a beach in my crappy pajamas, and my hair looked like Claire had attempted to braid it. It wasn't exactly something you wear to meet your soul mate, but Jacob didn't care. Jacob didn't love me.

The thought almost crippled me. The vain hope that it was possible had kept me alive for the past couple of years. But now… I had nothing to hold onto. I was going to fall over the edge of despair and die. Figuratively. Alice would realize what was happening and tell everyone to come back from their stupid hunting trip.

I found an outcropping of rock just barely big enough for two and stared at the waves. They were calm and they helped me find peace. I would just admit that I loved him and… go away. Maybe find my parents. Dad would be ecstatic. For some reason, he had never really liked Jacob. He was always trying to point out smart guys with big muscles.

But Jacob was perfect. He was intelligent, beautiful, and my best friend. But I couldn't hang around like a stupid little girl. I could leave Jacob alone and watch from a distance. He would know I was there and futilely try to get rid of me. Maybe I would go. To the bottom of some ocean.

**JPOV**

I was still drawing a blank. I had absolutely no idea why Nessie was so upset.

I ran for a while, heading to First Beach, preparing for what was to come. I was telling Nessie everything. That I imprinted on her. That I loved her. That she was the only girl who ever drew my interest.

When I got there, Nessie's head was turned in my direction. She looked sad. I sat next to her on the giant boulder.

"Jake, I know why you left," she began.

I flushed in embarrassment. "Are you sure about that?"

"Why are you blushing? It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's not your fault. But I just can't help it." She couldn't help the feelings she invoked in me? She had to know I loved her. She was staring intently at the waves, probably trying to avoid bursting out laughing.

"Nothing to be ashamed of? It's embarrassing, Nessie! I mean, you're my best friend. I didn't want you to feel it," I said, flushing at the memory of how her body made me feel. She was just too beautiful for my senses to handle.

Then she started sobbing.

"The way I feel about you is _embarrassing_?" She shrieked hysterically. Wait, what? "I didn't think it was that horrible! My feelings might not be returned but I'm sorry that they're so _embarrassing_!" She took off running while I just sat there in shock. Why everything was so damn _complicated _was beyond me. It worked out just fine for Sam and Emily! Well, except for the horrible pain he had caused on her face. Maybe every wolfy couple had their troubles.

**RPOV**

Embarrassing? I was so shocked. I thought maybe he'd be flattered or something. It would be like in the crappy soap operas.

**(Cue fantasy)**

_Jacob, this is hard for me to say…_

_What is it, darling Nessie?_

_I love you, Jacob._

_Umm… I don't really know how to say this, Nessie. I'm flattered but I don't really feel that way about you._

**(End fantasy)**

I snorted. As if I could get it into my head that he didn't love me.

"Nessie? We're home!" My parents called from the entrance of the door. My mom was giggling at something Dad had said. Then she stopped and Dad said,

"Nessie, please come here." He must have been reading my angsty thoughts.

"I'd really rather not," I muttered knowing he could hear me. But I threw myself out the door anyway, knowing he would just get me by force if needed. I heard Dad snort.

I sat down on the chair across from the fire place. I could never get over how everything seemed to match so perfectly in this house. It seemed like none of these things should fit together.

Mom took in my tired, tear streaked face and said,

"Baby, what happened? You can tell us."

"Dad already knows. You can ask him. I'm going back to my room now." my voice was raw. I stormed back to my room and proceeded to fling myself onto my bed again.

I listened to Dad's explanation of what had happened between me and Jacob.

But he added something else.

"I'm going to find the dog. It's probably just some misunderstanding." I heard him rise from his chair and leave.

**JPOV**

I heard Edward before I saw him. He was running top speed the stopped suddenly. He was probably in hearing range. I just let it all out.

"You, WHAT?" he yelled, then ran impossibly faster.

"You and she. She and you. You… ugh. What was she trying to do? Seduce you?" he was muttering to himself.

Then he sighed and said, "As much as much as I hate the idea of you getting _excited_ around my daughter, I have to admit it wasn't your fault. It was Alice's idea. She explained the plan when we were hunting. I didn't expect Renesmee to attempt her own plan. "

"What? There was a _plan?_"

He sighed. "Are you really that clueless?" He asked sounding like the know-it-all vampire he was. "I'm not going to tell you anything. This is for you and her to figure out on your own. I'd _really_ rather not interfere."

I shuddered. Gross.

"Go talk to her and choose your words carefully this time. Oh! And she really had no idea what you were talking before. She thinks that you are embarrassed about… never mind." He ran off into the trees.

I growled under my breath. This was so frustrating! I couldn't rely on his freaky power to help me out. I trudged in the direction of the small little cottage.

**RPOV**

There was a faint rap on the door. I heard the pounding heart and rolled my eyes. But I was eager to spend any amount of time with him.

"Come in!" I called. The door creaked open and Jacob was standing in the doorway, looking unsure.

"I said come in," I restated. He took a few tiny steps in. "Come on, come on… good boy, Jakey!" I praised when he sat on the edge of my bed. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Ness. I don't know what I was thinking,"

I laughed. "Jacob, you obviously have no idea what you're apologizing for."

He shrugged. "That doesn't make it any less sincere."

**JPOV**

"True. Look, I'm sorry that I keep taking off on you. Like I said, it's not your fault," she said dejectedly.

"What isn't my fault? I have no idea what you're talking about, Ness!" I shouted.

She looked up. "Really?" she said hopefully.

"Yes! Really!" She looked into my eyes, probably trying to see if I was lying.

"Oh, thank God!" she screamed happily, throwing her small arms around my waist. I chuckled and pulled her in close. There would be a time for explaining the real problem later. For now, I was just happy to have her in my arms again.

**I can't stand it when Jake and Nessie fight. If you review, it will make me so, so happy!**


	4. Alone Time

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot. Everything else is SM's.

Alone Time

**RPOV**

I was warm. So warm. I was so happy that he still didn't know I was in love with him. I might have been a coward but I didn't care. Jacob just had to go. He didn't know.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he responded, his nose buried in my curls.

"Can you let go now?"

"Oh!" he exclaimed, seeming to realize the position he was in. "Right. Sorry."

"It's okay," I laughed. "Come on, let's go to the beach. Maybe we can get Seth and Lila **(pronounced Lil-uh)** to come with us." Ever since Seth had imprinted on Lila, they were inseparable. I was jealous.

He looked disappointed for some reason. "All right. I'll call. We'll meet you there." And he sped out the door.

I quickly started panicking. "ALICE!" I screamed. I waited. 3-2-1…

"Hiya, Nessa!" Alice said in her pixie voice.

"Nessa?" I asked.

"Nessa. It makes you sound more adult." I raised my eyebrows. "Fine, I won't call you Nessa. Now what do you need?" Alice sounded disgruntled.

"I need advice," I begged.

"I already equipped you with a hot bikini from Victoria's Secret, what else do you need?" Alice asked, shocked.

"I've never gone on a date before… well, I guess this isn't really a date but I need advice on how to impress him! Help me, please!"

"Hold on a moment. It looks like we're going to need to collaborate with Rosie," Alice said just as Rose walked in the door.

"Never call me Rosie again," she growled.

"How did you hear me?" Alice questioned.

"I was already on my way over. I figured you would need my expertise," Rosalie informed us. "Now, go put on your swimsuit and we'll get everything set up."

I grabbed my new floral pink and green bikini and put a tank top and a mini skirt on over it. I was glad I was always warm. I could wear whatever I wanted. When I got back to the bathroom, Alice was armed with a hair straightener and Rosalie with a pair of scissors. I sat still while they primped and polished and waterproofed everything on my face. And my hair…. Now it was about to a little below my shoulders. And the sexy waves they had styled seemed to fit my face perfectly.

"Wow you look _hot_, girl," Rosalie commended me. I turned slowly, admiring myself in the mirror.

"Thanks," I grinned at them.

"Well, go! Don't keep "Jakey" waiting!" Alice called to me. I blushed.

I ran out of the bathroom.

"Bye, Dad! Bye, Mom!" I called, quickly giving them each a peck on the cheek. Then I slammed the door to the house before Dad could say anything.

"What did you two do to our daughter?" I heard Mom and Dad say to Aunt Alice and Rosalie.

**JPOV**

What was taking her so long? It was horrible just sitting there with Seth and Lila flirting the whole time. Then I saw her, my angel. Her clothes would be way too cold for any normal person to wear. But she wasn't normal and she always had me to warm her up.

"Hey, guys!" she said as soon as she saw us. Seth and I looked up but Nessie was still too far away for Lila to hear.

Nessie looked at the two lovebirds and rolled her eyes at me.

"Wanna go swimming?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah… hey, did you get a haircut?" I asked, looking at the sexy waves that now framed her porcelain face. She looked so fragile even though I knew she wasn't. She peeled off the skin tight tank top and I gasped. She was so perfect. She couldn't be meant for me even though I knew that this girl was my one and only soul mate.

"What?" She looked annoyed when she caught me staring.

"Nothing. You just look beautiful," I said huskily, the words coming out more seriously than I had intended. She giggled nervously.

**RPOV**

Did I seriously just giggle? I sounded like a stupid little kid.

"Thanks, Jake," I said trying to imitate his low, sexy voice.

We got into the cool water. It felt nice against my scalding skin. After a few minutes, I realized that Seth and Lila were gone.

**JPOV**

"What happened to Seth and Lila?" she asked, looking at me. I got lost in her chocolate eyes.

"Um, Jake? Seth? Lila?"

"Oh, they left a little while ago. Probably trying to get some _alone time_," I emphasized.

"So we're… alone?" she whispered.

"Yeah… alone," I echoed with the same intensity.

**Ha! Cliffhanger! The more people that review the faster the next chapter comes out. I'd review fast…. **


	5. In Love

Disclaimer: I own nada.

In Love

**JPOV**

She stared into my eyes meaningfully. I took a deep breath and said,

"Nessie, I have to tell you something." At the same time she said,

"Jake, there's something really important I need to tell you."

We laughed. "You first," she stated, still giggling.

**RPOV**

"Nessie," he began. He looked at me. I nodded, encouraging him. "Nessie. You know all about imprinting, right? You know, Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel, Seth and Lila. The couples."

"I know. And with Quil and Claire. It's like a progression. First brother. Then best friend. Then…lover," I said uncertainly.

"Right. But I never told you who _I _imprinted on, right?"

"Never," I whispered hoarsely. I was waiting for the moment where he would crush my heart. Waiting, waiting, waiting. "Who is she? Is she pretty? Where is she from?"

"Actually, you already know her. And she's beautiful," he said dreamily.

"Oh, no! It's Leah, isn't it?" I wailed. "No! No! No! You can't imprint on Leah! She's not right for you! And she's as ugly as crap!"

"No! Eww! I didn't imprint on _Leah_! We're just friends! Just friends."

I crossed my arms. "Who is she then?"

"She's—." Then Seth and Lila came tromping out of the woods, looking slightly more rumpled than before.

"Hey, guys!" they called from the small path. "Ready to go?"

I was still looking at Jacob, expecting him to break my heart.

"Yeah," he murmured not tearing his eyes from mine. "Let's go."

I sighed. This was difficult.

Later that night, Jacob was wiped out and had crashed on the wide couch in the cottage. I was sitting next to him, watching TV on the large widescreen in our living room.

He wasn't snoring yet, surprisingly, but he looked beautiful. His dark skin seemed to shimmer in the firelight and he had abnormally long eyelashes for a guy. So many time I had wanted to kiss him. And his full lips looked so inviting. I had unconsciously been leaning forward until my newly cut hair tickled his nose. He twitched in his sleep.

"I love you Jacob Black," I breathed and kissed him lightly on the lips. My lips seemed to spark, finally receiving what they had wanted for so long. Even in dreamland, he responded.

**JPOV**

Oh my God, she thought I was asleep. Her soft lips were immediately molding to the right shape. It was pure pleasure to have her hot lips on mine, brushing ever so softy.

My eyelids flickered open.

"Oh! Oh my God! I thought… oh, no! You were…asleep." She had jumped back and was now pressed against the far wall. "Oh, I'm so sorry Jacob. I just couldn't… control myself. And I have to tell you what I meant to at the beach. I'm in love with you and I have been for two years. I thought… I think you don't feel the same way but I didn't want to ruin anything by telling you. I guess I'll just leave now," she said at vampire speed. She forgot it was her house.

"Wait! Nessie! Don't go!" She paused. "First, of all it's your house." She came over and sat next to me on the couch. "And, Nessie, I imprinted on _you_. I love you and I will always, only love you."

She just sat next to me in shock, involuntary hope blooming across her face.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Really."

She stared at me, looking for the lies that would never come. She seemed to accept that I was telling the most absolute truth in the world.

"I've waited so long for you Jacob…" she looked at me hungrily. "I don't want to wait any longer."

"Then don't," I stated simply, crushing my lips to hers.

**RPOV**

Passion. Love. Lust. That was all my mind could comprehend at the moment. His lips were so perfect against mine, ten times better than any of my wildest fantasies. But I wanted more. More of him. More of everything. My hands began moving on their own, tracing the perfect muscles on Jacob's stomach. He moaned into my mouth. Soon his shirt was across the room and I was straddling his stomach, planting butterfly kisses against his jaw and neck going up and down, over and over again.

"Nessie," he groaned.

"Hmm?"

"We should stop," he panted.

"Why?" I asked seductively.

"Because… I promised…your dad… we… would…stop," he sighed.

"Shh," I soothed. "This isn't his decision."

"No, but… oh god," he moaned again. I was circling his navel with my finger while kissing down the column of his neck.

"Stop. Now." A painfully familiar voice ordered menacingly.

"Dad," I whined.

"Down, girl," Mom said sarcastically. I unwillingly got off of him and picked up his discarded shirt from the corner of the room. I tossed it to him.

"Thanks," Jacob stated, pulling the black tee on. I missed his muscles.

**Sorry to those of you who wanted something more risque but it is rated T after all!**

**I'm pretty sure I'm not done yet, but I'll let you all know if I am. Thanks for all the reviews you wonderful people. Of course, more are always appreciated. (hint, hint) :)**


	6. Baby Time

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Blah.

a/n: In case you were wondering about the math here is my interpretation.

Nessie is one half human, one half vamp. Jake is one half human, one half wolfy shapeshifter dude. So half human, quarter vamp, quarter wolf. And keep in mind Jake is a Native American.

Another a/n: **-Ninja Emmett-** (her stories are hilarious!) gave me the idea for this chapter. Thank you for reviewing!

Baby Time

**RPOV**

Me and Jake have been married for three years now and I couldn't be happier. Dad finally stopped bursting through the door every time me and Jacob started making out. Mom said that he needed a little "relaxation time" but I knew they were going on their annual honeymoon to Isle Esme. And they were finally giving me and Jake permission to do what we were longing to do.

Esme had built us a house right in the middle of the extensive woods near the main, gigantic, white house. It was absolutely gorgeous and it was equipped with a few cars and an electronics room for my Jacob. Esme had really gone all out.

Emmett had warned us, "This was one freaking expensive house. Don't break it." I hadn't realized what he had meant until Jake, blushing furiously, had explained about Emmett's sex life with Rosalie. Ewww… I really did not want to think of that.

I really wanted to talk to Jacob about doing the deed, so I said,

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, baby?" he asked murmuring into my ear. I grabbed his hand and held it tight. I began to speak when his eyes widened. I realized that I had been subconsciously transmitting my thoughts to him. _(Oopsie. I forgot that Nessie could do that which is why it's not mentioned anywhere else.)_ All my fantasies and what I could do to him… were all his now. He smiled, swept me into his arms and carried me to the bedroom, his lips already attacking mine.

A few days later I felt really pissed off at Jacob for leaving his dishes everywhere.

"JACOB!" I screamed up the spiraling staircase. He was by my side in a second.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked frantically, checking my body for any sign of injury.

"No! I am not _okay_! You leave your damned dishes everywhere and I'm tired of it! Go clean them up!" I ordered him menacingly.

"Okay. I'll do it. Just calm down, Nessie," he said, backing slowly into the kitchen.

"No! You'll mess it up! Let me do it! Go play with your cars."

"Okay. Whatever you want sweetheart," he stated, sounding a little nervous.

"No! I'm bloated and I'm fat and you're being stupid! Leave me alone—!" But my voice was cut off by the vomit rushing up my throat. I threw up into the toilet and shuddered.

"Ness! Are you sick?"

"No, duh, Jacob." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

I was about to retort when the phone rang. I looked at the caller id. Alice.

"Now is not the time," I said grumpily.

"Nessie… there's this _really_ fuzzy vision that's hard to focus on, but you look like a blimp." **(Can Alice even see visions of Nessie? I don't think so...)**

"I thought I couldn't get fat!" I screeched hysterically.

"No! No, Ness… I think you're pregnant," Alice said worriedly.

"Seriously? That explains a lot. Thanks. Bye!"

"Jacob!" I screamed excitedly.

"What?" he screamed at the same volume.

"I'm pregnant!"

"I thought that wasn't possible!"** (Is it? Probably not.)** He was still screaming.

"Me neither!"

He caught me in a big bear hug that crushed me— no crushed _us_.

"Careful of our baby, big boy," I giggled hysterically.

He laughed, glad to have an explanation for my moodiness.

"Oh, Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Go clean up your dishes."

**3 drama filled months later…**

"Awww…" Everyone said. I looked at the beautiful baby boy in my arms. His skin was the same color as Jake's and it shone in the sun. He looked almost exactly like Jake, with the wide smile (yes, he could already smile) and gorgeous long eyelashes. The only things he inherited from me were his ability to blush and his chocolate brown eyes. I could see what Jacob always talked about. They were beautiful.

Carlisle tried to give him some blood and my baby sucked on the bottle eagerly.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Only your son," he muttered morosely.

"Will he turn into wolf?" Mom asked Dad.

"I don't know… he smells like one." I smacked Dad's arm.

"Shush. That's your grandson you're talking about."

"What are you going to name him?" Rosalie asked, bouncing the laughing child in her lap.

"I don't know… how about Bob?" Emmett boomed sarcastically.

"I know!" I exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at me. "How about…?"

**Okay I really didn't think this through. Could you PLEASE suggest a name for Nessie and Jake's little **_**boy **_**(emphasis on the boy). I have absolutely no idea. I'll pick the one I like best. PLEASE TELL ME, I'M CLUELESS!**


	7. Worries

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nobody.

"_What are you going to name him?" Rosalie asked, bouncing the laughing child in her lap._

"_I don't know… how about Bob?" Emmett boomed sarcastically._

"_I know!" I exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at me. "How about…?"_

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed and who gave me names. The most common which I was going to use was Edward Jacob (or EJ, for short). But I loved the name which **_**Peaceandluv333**_** suggested to me via reviewing. If you have a problem with my decision, TOO BAD!!!! IT'S MY STORY *evil laugh that I don't feel like writing out*. Ahem. Moving on…**

Worries

**RPOV**

"How about Jayward?" I asked my family. **(I don't even know if Jayward is a name… but I love it!) **"You know, it's like Edward and Jacob combined," I said, rising to give the two said supernatural beings a peck on the cheek.

"That sounds just right," Mom said with vampire tears in her eyes. "Did you know I was going to name you Edward Jacob or EJ if you were a boy?"

"No, I didn't," I answered. Mom was such a softie.

"Jayward," Rosalie cooed at my baby. He cocked his adorable head to the side.

Jayward eventually adapted a nickname just as I had.

"Jay! It's Great Auntie Alice! Come on, you need some new clothes!"

"No!" he cried and buried himself in my arms, futilely attempting to hide from Great Auntie Alice on a rampage.

I chuckled. Like father like son.

"There you are, Jayward! Come on," Alice grunted, attempting to pull him off my arm.

"He's got a nice grip doesn't he?" I sang, still laughing.

"Too good. I'm still worried," Alice's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Jay? How about you go play with Grandpa?" Jay nodded happily, eager to escape Alice's clutches.

Edward picked up my little boy and promised him a trip to the park with Grandma. As they walked out of our hearing range, I heard Jay's little voice.

"Grandpa! Go faster!" I smiled.

Alice and I began discussing the horrible possibilities.

"He changes so much. I don't know what to think," I told Alice. "First, he drinks blood like there's no tomorrow, then the next day, he refuses to have anything to do with it. Then he grows like a weed, then he just_ stops!_ I don't think he's grown in a few months. He looks about… ten or so? It's only been 4 years! I don't know if he'll live forever, or if he'll change into a wolf. I just don't know what to think, Alice!" I realized that I had begun crying.

"Shh, hon. It's okay," she soothed my ragged sobs. "We don't know what to think now, but focus on the things that we _do_ know."

"First of all," she began. "We know he's a big cutie. We know he has only a few vampire qualities… for now," she said, thinking of his changing diet. "We know he smells like Jacob. We know he thinks vampires smell "funny" but not icily sweet like Jake says."

"Most of that points to him becoming a werewolf," I stated worriedly. "But what if they don't accept him? He is part vampire after all."

"And he's a cutie pie," Alice added as an afterthought. I just raised my eyebrow like Dad always did.

"Sorry. But you know Jay's strong. He can deal. And he has a big family that loves him dearly. We won't let anything happen to him."

"I know. But he's part human too. He needs some human interaction," I said decidedly. "We're all too weird for him."

Alice laughed her tinkling laugh. "We have to wait until he stops growing."

"Right," I sighed. "Right."

**Sorry for the short chapter. And sorry if Jay seems too wolfy for you guys. I just have a plan and it requires him being wolfy. You know, this story is a lot longer than I ever intended. I owe it to all you wonderful people out there. Thank you sooooo much for reviewing but please keep going. I'm trying to get the review count of this story to beat my other two! (Feel free to check those out if you want to.) **

**Xoxoxoxoxo Becky **


	8. IMPORTANT Author's Note

**Hey guys this is just one big author's note but it is IMPORTANT. This story was just supposed to be about Nessie and Jake but it's kind of morphing into Jayward's story. So do you think I should continue his story on this fanfic or start a new one? I would finish this one about Nessie and Jake's life with more drama and such but it wouldn't focus on Jay. The sequel would focus more on his life after… things that I won't be giving away. PLEASE REVIEW TO VOTE. I'M BAD AT DECIDING THINGS ON MY OWN!!!!!!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo to all you amazing persons**

**becky**


	9. Conflicts

Disclaimer: Umm… no.

**a/n: Thank you to:**

**-Ninja Emmett-**

**Peaceandluv333**

**Monkeybrat2993**

**For reviewing on what I should do. You guys all rock! But I don't want to write a sequel or just focus on Jay. Sooooo… I've decided to alternate. As in, there will be an event and I'll write it from Nessie/Jake's POV and Jay's POV. I might do two chapters or just make longer chapters. Sorry for not listening guys. On with the story… Oh! And sorry for the jumping around the years thing. I just don't feel like dealing with the Nessie-like drama in BD.**

Conflicts

**RPOV**

5 years later…

It had taken my sweet little baby nine years to mature fully as opposed to my seven. He had no reason to be unhappy so we still weren't sure if he could change. But just then, my wonderful husband plopped on the couch next to me.

"Hey, wolf-man," I greeted him.

"Hey," he panted.

"What's wrong, baby?" I questioned. He usually wasn't this tired.

"Too… much…patrol…." His voice drifted off, quickly replaced by snores.

"Jake!" I yelled. Just because he was tired didn't mean he could ignore me.

"Wha—? Oh, sorry."

"What's wrong with you? You make your own hours, you're the _alpha_. You can take a break once in a while. It's not like there's a hostile vampire hiding right around the corner," I complained.

He was silent. Oh, no…

"Is there?" I demanded. "What aren't you telling me?"

"No, no…just… nothing. Forget about it. I'm going to bed," he sighed, getting off the couch.

"What? Don't you walk away from me, Jacob Black!" But he already had. What was wrong with him? What was he hiding? I wished I could read his mind. Wait….

"Dad?" I yelled, looking around the great white house. I could smell him. "Edward Cullen! Get down here!" I yelled up the gigantic staircase.

"Edward! Go talk to your daughter!" I heard Mom chastise him.

"Fine," he moaned.

He was by my side instantly, without a shirt on. I could only imagine what he and Mom were doing… okay, I really did _not_ want to imagine that.

"No, you don't," Dad answered my thoughts. He had a blissful smile on his face, obviously remembering the past few hours.

"Dad. Focus. Please," I begged.

"Sorry." He looked like he could have been blushing, if that was possible.

"You have to tell me what—," I was interrupted.

"Jacob is thinking?" he finished for me. "I'm sorry, but I can't Ness. He made me swear on you and Bella that I wouldn't tell," he chuckled. "This is something you have to figure out on your own."

"Ugh! What is with you and not interfering with things?" I huffed.

"Well, if I did, there would be a lot more arguments around here. And I'm fairly certain everyone would rip my limbs off."

"I might just have to do that…," I said, contemplating the possibility.

"I'd like to see you try," he laughed. "Now, go talk to him _after _he's slept for a while."

"Thanks," I sighed, running in the direction of my house.

**JayPOV**

Every since I was mentally nine, I had wanted to go to school and now I had my opportunity. I was finally _physically_ sixteen (though I looked twenty five because of my wolf genes). And now that I finally got to go, I had one word to describe it. School sucks. I don't even know if "sucks" is an official adjective, but it gets the job done.

I sat in my fifth period biology class, not listening at all. I already knew everything; I was just here for the social things. But let me tell you, the people are so annoying. The girls are all bitchy and the guys are all interested in the girls. My parents, knowing this would possibly happen, sent me to the La Push high school so I could talk to all the werewolves I had known since childhood. But I had nobody in this stupid, stupid biology class.

"Psst. Hey! You!" a heavily mascaraed girl next to me whispered.

"What?" I answered just as quietly.

She chewed her gum and popped the bubble obnoxiously. Her chewing was really, really loud. I could barely hear the movie we were supposed to be watching.

"What?" I repeated, a little louder.

"I didn't say anything," the girl replied innocently, still chewing her bubble gum.

I rolled my eyes but returned my attention to the movie. Then somebody tapped my left shoulder.

"What?" I snarled at her. She raised her eyebrows curiously. I hunched over, out of her reach.

Then I felt her stick a piece of something wet and sticky on my neck.

For some reason, I was unbearably angry. Sure, I had a right to be pissed but this was different. The fury was bubbling under my skin and I felt like I was going to explode. I stood up and went to the bathroom, peeling the stupid gum off my neck on the way. The hallway was empty. The barely contained fire in the pit of my stomach rushed up my neck and I exploded, the tatters of my shoes ricocheting off the walls. My clothes were in shreds and they covered everything. Then I realized something. I was a lot bigger.

**HA! Cliffhanger. Review if you want more. Review even if you hate it and never want me to write again! What is wrong with Jacob? What will happen to Jayward? WHAT IS GOING ON???? ONLY I KNOW! **


	10. Sorry!

**Hello to all my wonderful readers! **

**This is disappointing but no there is no new chapter right now! **

**I'm SUPER SUPER sorry but I've had so much work to do for school such as:**

**An English debate over Euthanasia**

**A Mock congressional hearing for world studies**

**An eighth grade reflection project for English **

**And a fishbowl interview for English again**

**So again SUPER sorry and I'll try to get the next chapter out over the weekend.**

**Xoxo becky**


	11. Gifts

**a/n: So super sorry. I have wayyy too much homework…**

**disclaimer: I am not Steph nor do I own anything by Steph.**

Gifts

**RPOV**

"Jacob?" I called as I walked into the house. "Jacob, where are you?" It was then I heard the distant snores from a level up. I sighed and flew up the stairs into our gigantic bedroom. I looked at my sleeping husband and giggled to myself. Alice had killed herself trying to find a mattress large enough for Jacob but had ended up getting it custom made. Then he had a growth spurt. Now his humongous feet dangled off the edge.

I attempted to curl up next to him but he was eagle spread on the bed so I just shook his shoulder.

He grunted.

"Jake," I murmured in his ear. Nothing was working so I lovingly kissed his lips like I had all those years ago. It would have been cheesily romantic if he had woken up and it led to other things… but Jake being Jake simply swatted my hand away and rolled over onto his stomach, mumbling about cookies. So I ended up slapping him and yelling "Jacob Black! Get up this _instant!_ I need to talk to you, mutt!"

"What Ness?" he moaned.

"What is WRONG WITH YOU?" I demanded. "Do you have mono or something else I should know about?"

"No… no… let me sleep. Please," he begged pathetically.

"Fine," I huffed. "I'm going shopping then," I yelled over my shoulder as I snagged my wallet from the nightstand.

Fourteen outfits and $1500 later, I stepped out of my closet, newly reorganized and was confronted by a glaring Jacob.

"Uh, hi, wolfman," I said halfheartedly, not liking the way his glare pierced through my skin like daggers.

"Nessie, _why, _for the love of God, do you need more clothing?" He snapped. Jacob never used that tone with me before.

"I always go shopping when I'm depressed. I give my old stuff to charity," I said, gesturing towards the black trash bags filled with unwanted things. "You know that. And I'm depressed because nobody will tell me what's going on and you've been acting really weird today."

"But why did you buy more stuff? You can't just go shopping when you're depressed. These things cost a lot of money!"

"Since when are you concerned with money? My family has more than enough to go around," I explained impatiently.

"Yes, your family does. Mine doesn't," he argued.

"You are part of the family. Our money is your money," I said, confused by his logic. "Jacob, please tell me what you're doing. I'll always support you. You know you can trust me."

"I _know _I can trust you!" he roared.

"Then tell me!" I shrieked with tears in my eyes.

"You won't like it," he growled.

"How do you know? I always, always support you!" This was too confusing. None of the dots seemed to connect. Jacob was concerned about money…. Oh no. His stupid, _stupid_ male pride was getting in the way _again!_ "Good Lord, Jacob. I know what this is about."

"What? How do you know?"

"You got a night job, didn't you? The time where only the man supports the family is gone, Jacob. Everyone in this family is practically rolling in money. Three more people won't change that. They don't consider it charity. They consider it giving to the family," I ranted. Stupid, stupid male pride.

"Not everyone does," he groused.

I sighed and we said "Rosalie."

"Rosalie," I called sweetly as I danced into the white house. "Rosalie, I can _smell_ you, darling. Where are you?"

**(lightning flashes in the distance.)**

**JayPOV**

No. This could not be happening. I quickly checked the halls. They were empty. Then… _footsteps!_ The click of heels against tile. _DANGER!_ My new, paranoid, wolf mind screamed at me. _No! No! It's okay. It's a person!_ I tried to reason with it. _No! Danger! Bad! Kill._ It growled at me while my feet propelled me towards the horrible clicking noise. I began to growl under my breath, an automatic reaction. Where was some Alpha's order when you needed it?

Ever since Dad had become the rightful Alpha all new wolves were automatically part of his pack unless they wanted to go to Sam. But Mom and Dad had been acting all tense this morning so they were probably screaming at each other for some reason. _Nobody to stop me._ The wolf in me exulted.

_No! _I commanded it. _We protect the people. She is not a danger. _All of this happened in one second. Just before the girl was about to turn the corner, I tore in the other direction, wedging myself in a tiny science hallway. She walked by innocently until her heels stopped and she turned to look at me, peering into my eyes suspiciously. I stared back in shock.

Then she continued on while muttering to herself, "Must be that damn pot again. I didn't know hallucinations were a part of the deal." I couldn't contain myself and let out a big barky laugh that I immediately silenced. But she kept walking thinking that her pot was messing with her.

I ran over to Brady's class. He looked bored out of his mind listening to the teach drone on about Calculus. I let out a quick, sharp bark that nobody heard but him. He looked towards the door and his eyes widened as he quickly raised his hand, asking for a pass to the bathroom.

"Holy, shit!" he exclaimed as soon as the door closed. I growled at him, the residual anger still bubbling in my gut.

"Hey, no biting," he warned, moving a few paces away from me. "Do you know how to change yourself back?"

I shook my proportionally large wolf head.

"Hey, no problem. We'll just go get Jake," he announced. I whined. I did not want to be in my Dad's pack where he could hear everything I was thinking. I shivered.

"What? What do you want?"

I spelt it out on the ground for him with one long claw.

"Oh. That would be awkward. Okay, go ahead and howl. And protect your thoughts. Jake will hear them, at least for a while," he explained.

I threw back my head like in all the werewolf movies and almost fell over. That thing was _heavy!_

Brady laughed. "You don't have to do that. Just howl."

I immediately complied and waited with Brady. I heard Dad's thoughts.

_HA! Nessie's still wailing on Rosalie. At least I can quit that stupid job at McDonalds. It's hard to find a job with no college degree. Focus, Jake. Who is it this time? _He called out, the first intentional words he had "spoken".

_Hi, Dad. _I reached out timidly.

_Shit! Jay, is that you? Hold on, I'm coming! _ He mentally yelled. _Howl again! I don't hear anyone else. They better get their asses over here! Are you okay? Did you kill anyone? How are you?_

_Dad! Calm down! I'm fine. Nobody's dead. Some pot-head walked by but she thought she was hallucinating. _

_Good. _He mentally sighed. _I'm just worried, what with you being part vampire and all you don't know what could happen. _

_What's there to worry about? If I had some vampirey gift or something like that it would have appear already. _I told him calmly. My logic was infallible.

_But, Jayward, it could possibly only happen when you're a wolf. _

_Dad, you're so— _

_Aggh!_ Dad screamed and howled at the same time. He had attempted to touch my shoulder with his table sized paw. I saw what happened as soon as he touched me. My increasing annoyance with him had activated some sort of something in me. A gift. Dad was right.

**I don't really know if this is a cliffhanger or not but if it is I'm very sorry. *puts on sad face*. But I'm not feeling too guilty. So until the next chapter… uh. Yeah, bye. **

**Oh yeah. REVIEW YOU LAZY PEOPLE! IT TAKES LIKE FIVE SECONDS AND IT MAKES ME SUPER HAPPY!**

**Anyway...  
**


	12. Just Kidding

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. Nothing's mine.

**a/n: Read and review! (pretty, pretty please!!!)**

Just Kidding

**JayPOV**

_Ha! Gotcha! _Dad laughed. I was not amused.

_Dad! _I growled._ You scared the living shit outta me! Never EVER do that again!_

_But the look on your faces! _Dad collapsed on the ground, his huge body shaking.

_Dad, stop. It wasn't funny. _I howled.

_It-it was! _He managed to choke out.

_I said. To stop. NOW! _I snarled, pinning him to the ground. He immediately got back up and pushed my trashcan lid sized hand off his chest.

_Don't use that tone of voice with me, son. I'm bigger and I'm stronger and you heal in ten seconds. I'll try not to resort to violence but it will be difficult to restrain myself with those options. _He told me, the Alpha within him clear in his voice.

"Uh, guys? I'm gonna go back to class. Call me if you need me." And Brady left.

Ugh. I wasn't going to enjoy this Alpha thing. I would switch to Sam's pack ASAP.

_And thank God for that. _Dad snorted. _Change back. I brought some clothes._

_I don't know if I can…. _I said uncertainly.

_Try. _He urged.

Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled together and shrinking. It wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be.

"That was amazing!" Dad's human voice spoke in shock.

I sighed. I was tired. Like abnormally tired. For some reason Dad was looking tired too.

"Dad, let's get home. I'm exhausted," I said slowly. Suddenly, I wasn't tired but Dad still looked drained. And getting worse.

"Dad, are you okay?" I called out, my voice stronger with the sudden energy.

"Naptime," he stated stupidly and lay down on the ground. This was not normal Dad behavior. Right?

"Dad! Snap out of it!" I screamed. With my new wolf senses I could hear everything in him slowing. His breathing, his heart, his pulse… all slowing, all leaving him.

"No! Dad! Don't go into the light!" I cried dramatically. He snored than everything stopped. What happened?

"Dad! Dad! DAD!" I screamed, the noise ripping through me. "No! No! Please, God, NO!" I didn't know how to do anything! No CPR, no mouth to mouth, not even the frickin Heimlich maneuver .

I looked down at my palms by chance and saw that they were glowing blue and shaking horribly. This was my gift, my special power? I could make people go to sleep and never wake up? I could kill my father?

I scooped him up and ran to the big, white house where Carlisle was.

"Carlisle!" I screamed and he was at my side instantly.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Carlisle gasped as he took Dad and put him on the table.

"Me! Me," I moaned. "My gift! I don't know what to do! I killed him! I killed him!" I sobbed, tears running down my face.

Carlisle was checking everything. But there was nothing. All that was left of my Dad was an empty shell. A handsome DEAD face.

"I love you all," I murmured as I ran out the door.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't want too much to happen at once. Review! PLEASE!**


	13. Forever

Disclaimer: Blah.

**I know this is kind of sudden but THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!! **

**JayPOV**

I ran through the forest leaving the house behind. Soon, I heard footsteps and smelled the sharp smell of a vampire. I cursed my quarter-humanness.

"Stop, Jay! He's fine!" Grandma called. That was all I needed to hear. I turned suddenly and blew past her into the house.

"Dad!" I called when I saw him sitting up eating something as usual.

"Hey! Don't worry, I'm fine. Edward says I kind of went into some type of coma for a little. Without breathing," he laughed awkwardly. "But it's all good. It's only temporary. Some type of defense mechanism or something."

"I'm just glad you're not dead," I said seriously, looking him in the eye.

"Me too!" Mom said from his side. We all laughed together. All was well, and it always would be. Forever.

**Sorry, it's just four stories has gotten a little overwhelming and I didn't want to leave you all hanging for God knows how long. Thanks for reading and NEVER forget to review!**

**Xoxoxo becky**


End file.
